


I want a cookie

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick didn't get a cookie. Will Grissom share his? What will happen afterwards? I don't own anything CSI related and am just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grissom sat down behind his desk, fortune cookie in his mouth and picked up a small screwdriver. He just knew the final piece of evidence his was looking for was in the remote controller they found at the bank scene.

"Hey Gris," Nick said from the door.

Gil looked up, question in his blue eyes as Nick shut and locked the office door before crossing to the desk. 

"I didn't get a cookie," Nick sighed, leaning against the desk near his supervisor. "So I was wondering if you'd share yours."

The older man looked at his friend, puzzled. He had on gloves so he couldn't take the cookie out of his mouth to say anything. There was no evidence to support any theory he could formulate. He'd never seen Nick act like this before.

"You look so hot like that," Nick continued, his voice dropping to a rough whisper. He leaned forward and took the cookie from Grissom's lips with his own. He chewed carefully so he wouldn't get crumbs on anything and then took the small piece of paper from his mouth and looked at it. "Hmmm, you will be lucky in love," he murmured. "I guess this one knows what they're talking about."

"Nick, what are you doing?" Gil asked, putting down the evidence he was working with and studying the younger man with intense blue eyes.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," Nick replied, leaning in and capturing Grissom's mouth in a soft kiss, testing the waters. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop."

Gil's mind was spinning. "I want you," he whispered. "But not here, Nicky. Come to my place tomorrow. I have something to do after work."

"Okay," Nick said just as softly. He kissed Gil once more, daring to let his tongue trace the other man's lips. He moaned when Grissom opened his mouth and welcomed him inside. Gil tasted of the sweet and sour chicken he'd just had for supper. "I can't wait for tomorrow," Nick said. He smiled and left quickly before either of them gave in to the temptations their bodies wanted while they were at work.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a look and a cookie. So simple a beginning for complex a feeling was hardly something Gil Grissom was expecting and yet there it was. In his chest he could feel the warm glow, something he'd never felt before. Not even when he was working with his beloved bugs. The lab was the last place he looked for romance; although based on the looks and hints Sara kept dropped she was looking for something from him. It was so complicated and yet, with Nick, it wasn't. It was the simplest thing in the world.

Gil had surgery but felt remarkable good the next day. His doctors were surprised but he wasn't; he'd always healed well. They still weren't sure if his hearing was going to be completely restored or not, only time would tell there but he felt optimistic. How could he not? He had Nick coming to visit him and, based on what had happened in his office, Gil was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

When the doorbell rang, Gil opened the door to find Nick there obviously fresh from the labs. "Hard night?" he asked, his right eyebrow arching over his glasses.

"You could say that," Nick replied. He pushed the door shut behind him, locked it and just looked at Gil.

Everyone said that Grissom had a penetrating stare but that was nothing, nothing on the look that Nick was giving him. Gil felt like he was naked under the heat and passion behind that gaze. It made him feel like everything was right in the world.

"You want to tell me about it?" he asked casually as he moved closer to Nick, feeling the body heat from the other man. "Anything I can do to help fix it?"

"Oh yeah," Nick replied and grabbed Gil and pushed him back against the wall, kissing him like there was nothing else in the world. A hot tongue pushed past Gil's lips and took possession of his mouth. "I couldn't focus last night," Nick started as he mouthed down Gil's neck. "I just kept thinking about you and how you looked after I kissed you in your office. It got so bad that Cath put me in trace and had me trying to match up shoe prints. She wouldn't let me in the field." He pulled back a little and tugged on Gil's shirt, lifting it up and over the older man's head. "She said I was a danger to my partner. But it was good to be in the lab because I was so hard all night" Nick cocked his head to the left and smiled a little, taking in his now shirtless lover. "Now that's a nice sight to come home to," he said and leaned down a little to tease Gil's nipples.

"Nicky," Grissom gasped, fire coursing through his veins. "Bed?"

"Yeah," Nick whispered, leaning up to kiss Gil again. "That's probably a good idea."

Grissom's bedroom was dark, the curtains blocking out the sun so he could sleep during the day. Nick didn't pay much attention to the details; he was more focused on getting Gil into the bed and out of his pants as soon as possible.

"Nicky," Gil whispered, nipping at Nick's ear. "Will you strip for me? I want to see you."

Nick pulled away and stood for a moment trying to get his balance back. He was still having a little trouble believing that he had what he'd been wanting for so long. Gil settled back on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head not trying to hide the bulge straining at his zipper. That's when Nick realized that Gil was serious; he wanted him to strip, to put on a little show.

"You want to hear all the things I want to do to you?" Nick asked his voice husky. He started to unbutton his brown shirt. "I thought about this all night while I was at work. I want to lick you. I want to taste you so thoroughly that you'll be in my mouth for days. I need to be able to taste you when I'm at work, to remember your flavor and think of you like this. Then I want to touch, to caress you and drive you as crazy as I can before burying myself in you."

Gil groaned and reached down to rub his erection through his pants. "I think that's too ambitious for today, Nick," he said softly. "But I am yours for the taking."

"We have all day," Nick said, slowly pulling off his jeans.

"If you want, Nicky my boy, we have forever," Gil replied, his blue eyes guarded.

Nick's smile lit up the room in a way that sunlight never could. He climbed onto the bed and bent down to kiss his lover. "Then you'll have one hell of a time getting rid of me," he whispered. "Now get those pants off and we'll talk some more."

"Talking is not what I had in mind," Gil said seriously. But he moved his hand to undo the button on his slacks and then the zipper, lifting his hips so Nick could pull them off.

"Damn Gris, we'll have to switch things up," Nick said, his eyes gleaming. "But right now I've got plans for you."

Gil pulled Nick down on him; the bare sweat slicked skin of their chests sliding against the other, and kissed him. "I said I was yours," he whispered, biting gently on Nick's ear lobe. "And I am."

"You'll have to let me go because all the stuff I brought with me is in my pants," Nick said. "I could have planned that better."

"Mmmmhmmm," Gil said, still paying close attention to Nick's right ear with his lips and tongue. Nick knew the man had a good mouth, hell he was always coming up with witty or strange sayings, but he hadn't realized just how good it would feel against his skin. "Look on the bedside table, Nicky," Gil whispered. He kissed around the jaw to the other ear, not wanting it to feel neglected.

Nick was able to turn his head and saw both condoms and a bottle of lube sitting in plain sight on the table. With a small grin and roll of his eyes he reached out and managed to snag both of them. "How long you gonna be able to last?" he asked.

"As long as you need me to," Gil replied. "But the sooner I get to feel you in me, the better." He finally let go of his lover and lay back, spreading his legs open. "Just keep in mind I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

The younger man paused for a minute, pictures flashing through his mind of a younger Gil Grissom in all kinds of positions. "If you keep talking like that this'll all be over real quick," he said. He opened the lube and reached down to start preparing his lover. "So how do you want it?"

Grissom's eyebrow went up again. "However you want, Nick," he said, moaning as the two fingers started to stretch him. "But soon would be wonderful."

"Up on your side then," Nick said. He rolled the condom on and slicked his erection, watching as Gil shifted around on the bed. Nick was surprised when all the tension seemed to leave Gil's body as he relaxed. "Impressive."

"Nicky, I want you, now," Gil said, looking back over his shoulder. 

Nick grinned and slowly pressed into his lover's body. He could feel the underlying tension despite the seemingly relaxed pose. "Breathe, Gil," he whispered, peppering kisses along Gil's shoulder. "How long's it been?"

"Long enough," Gil whispered, pushing back against Nick. "Please."

"Forever," Nick replied. He started thrusting, slowly, giving his lover plenty of time to adjust to the sensations running through his body. Once he had a rhythm established, Nick reached around and took Gil's erection in his hand and started stroking it.

Gil felt like his whole body was on fire. He was possessed by Nick, surrounded by the younger man and he loved it. While not what he'd thought of when kissed in his office, the moment was perfect. He couldn't hold back the groan that forced its way out when Nick shifted around and found his prostate. Gil's head fell back and Nick was right there, ready to claim his mouth in a kiss that was at the same time gentle and fiery.

Gil came first, breaking away from the kiss to gasp in air as his whole body seized, pleasure coursing through him. Nick managed another couple of thrusts before he climaxed as well and slumped down behind his lover.

Nick stirred just enough to realize that Gil had either fallen asleep or passed out. He snorted and cleaned them up just enough that waking up wouldn't be uncomfortable before pulling his older lover to him and falling asleep himself.


End file.
